We propose to continue to study the resonant scattering of x-rays near absorption edges and how it is affected by chemical state, polarization, molecular orientation, and Bragg angle. The immediate plans are to measure scattering tensors of higher order for the bromide ion and to investigate the exceptional sensitivity to scattering angle that was discovered recently for the first K-edge resonance in that ion. The purpose is to gain a better understanding of x-ray dispersion and to seek better ways to use it to study chemical structure.